yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 038
| romaji = Yotsu no Jigen | japanese translated = The Four Dimensions | english = Warped | episode number = 38 | japanese air date = January 11, 2015 | english air date = December 27, 2015 | french air date = October 14, 2015 | german air date = March 11, 2016 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Warped", known as "The Four Dimensions" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 11, 2015 and in Australia on December 27, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 8, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 29, 2016. Summary Yoko and Zuzu look on helplessly as Yuya lies motionless in his bed at his home. Zuzu looks at her bracelet and recalls what happened one night: Yuya fell forward and into unconsciousness. Two days have passed since. Zuzu is also worried about Sora. She breaks into tears at the turn of events, unable to comprehend the possibility that Yuya may be lost forever, but is told not to worry. Yoko claims her son isn't weak, but merely hiding in a shell ever since her husband vanished. He woke up during his battle with The Sledgehammer, so he'll wake up with even more resolve this time. Just then, Aura Sentia appears behind the window having also heard about what happened to Yuya, and cries frantically. A deflated Zuzu tells Yoko who she is, but at the next moment, Aura slides the window open and jumps towards Yuya's bedside, knocking Yoko and Zuzu back. Appearing to show off her martial art moves, Aura then flares up and promises to revive Yuya using the power of her fortune-telling. Embarrassed, Zuzu claims Yuya isn't dead. Aura, nevertheless, sets up her occult-like measures, placing specific gems on Yuya in an attempt to restore his health. But before she does, she notices something, and pulls away Yuya's blanket, much to Yoko and Zuzu's shock. Aura claims that the color of Yuya's pyjamas are bringing him bad luck. Pointing at the other two, she claims that green and white colors are supposed to help, and she clarifies that green is a detox, and white is a purifier. Aura tells them to hurry up. They oblige, and put Yuya back to bed in a checkered green-and-white shirt. Yoko is interested in how Aura was able to tell that Yuya had fallen unconscious. Aura wanted to claim it was her fortune-telling, but she actually heard it from the You Show Youths at the stadium, so "ditched everything" in order to see Yuya, and was glad she did. Zuzu suddenly realizes what Aura means, and asks if Aura forfeited her match at the Arc League Championship. She confirms, saying that she cares more about Yuya than duelling. Yoko and Zuzu share a nod, then tell Aura she was wrong to forfeit. Zuzu says Yoko's son is a duelist, and would want Aura to go far in the tournament as well. Using a sequence similar to the Action Duel chant, Yoko and Zuzu claim that winning for your friends' sake will bring more luck than Aura's occult. Aura gasps. Zuzu and Yoko hope that Aura going far in the tournament will wake Yuya up. When Aura appears to be convinced, Yoko tells her to hurry back to the stadium immediately. Thus, Aura promises to win for "her darling", and the other two sigh with relief. Meanwhile, Nico Smiley is getting ready to commence the first Junior division match of the day at the Arc League Championship, between Aura Sentia of Fortune Prep School, and Moon Shadow of the Fuma Clan Duel School. Nico is about to announce Moon Shadow's bye into the next round due to Aura's non-showing, but at that moment, everyone hears Aura's voice. Nico wonders where the voice is coming from, and looks up to see Aura perched on the wall behind him. Aura claims it will only take two minutes to finish off her opponent, although deep down she is duelling for Yuya, who she hopes will thank her once he wakes up. Yuya wakes up, to his mother's relief, and is given a bowl of porridge. Yuya is surprised that two days have passed since he was last awake. Yoko says it was because he tired out at the Arc League Championship, after already duelling four times to qualify. Yuya wonders what happened at his division in the tournament. Zuzu says that it's the final day of the first round for the Junior division matches, and Aura is currently having her duel. To Zuzu's shock, the duel has already concluded with Aura defeated by a OTK. Yuya isn't surprised, as there is a high standard involved in the tournament. As Yoko walks away to get something, Zuzu then explains that yesterday was the second round of the Youth division, in which Frederick duelled Riley and lost. Yuya remembers that Riley had used a Fusion Monster to defeat Allie. Zuzu tells him that Riley used a Synchro Monster this time. Yuya finds it hard to believe. Zuzu mentions that despite being in the youngest division, Riley is a Leo Institute scholar after all. Zuzu thinks he might be like Declan, a master of the three other Summons. Hearing this, Yuya recalls meeting Yuto the other night. He was the one who told Yuya about the world having split into four different dimensions. Yuya tells Zuzu that there exists a Fusion Dimension, a Synchro Dimension and a Xyz Dimension to complement the current Standard Dimension they live in. Sora comes from the Fusion Dimension, while Yuto and Shay were Xyz Dimension-born. The Fusion and Xyz Dimensions are at war with each other. Zuzu is shocked to then hear Yuya's eyewitness account of Sora duelling Yuto, then appearing to vanish during that duel. Yuto said Sora had to "return home". Then someone named Yugo appeared. Yuya tells Zuzu that Yugo was another one of his lookalikes that came from the Synchro Dimension. Zuzu understands that Yuto was duelling Yugo to save Lulu. Yuya claims that Yugo may have taken her hostage; according to Yuto, it is because Yugo is a "Fusion follower" ("Yūgō" = "Fusion"). Yuya recalls Yugo and Yuto's dragons clashing, and notices that "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" is on his desk. Zuzu is shocked that Yuya got hold of Yuto's card. Yuya says he owes one to Yuto for saving him back then. He recalls Yuto entrusting him with this card, and Yuto's last words just before he disappeared. After that, Yuya remembers nothing. While Zuzu stares at her bracelet, Yuya wonders out loud what his words, "Make people smile by duelling", actually meant. He is then overwhelmed by the thought of people looking like him, running around in his world. At this point, Zuzu empathises, revealing that people who look like her exist as well. Meanwhile, in the Fusion Dimension, Sora is being held captive in some building. He pleads to be let go so that he can resume unfinished business in the Standard Dimension. Outside, someone who looks like Zuzu smirks. Yuya is shocked that Yuto mistook Zuzu for Lulu. Disheartened, Zuzu confirms that Yuto was taken by surprise at her appearance. Now Yuya knows that two people look like him, and someone else looks like Zuzu. He has an idea, and decides to meet Shay, who he knows is Yuto's friend. Yuya knows that with Sora and Yuto gone, Shay is the only one with any possible leads to this case. Yuya also knows that Shay and Lulu are related by blood, as siblings, which Zuzu remembers. Yuya and Zuzu leave, telling Yoko that they're returning to the stadium. Yoko is relieved that her son has his energy back. Looking at a poster of her husband and son together, Yoko says to herself that Yuya is becoming more like Yusho. Meanwhile, Dipper O'rion has just Xyz Summoned his two ace monsters, "Constellar Pleiades" and "Constellar Ptolemy M7" during his first duel in the Arc League Championship. The move awes his Leo Institute colleagues Julia and Kit. Meanwhile, the You Show Youths are heading back to the stadium, running past two hooded figures who were watching the duel on a screen. Allie suddenly notices a familiar face behind one of the hoods. Frederick asks Allie to hurry. Allie claims she just saw Zuzu walk away. But Tate is sure that Zuzu is already waiting for them at the stadium, so orders her to hurry. At the stadium corridors, Gong reunites tearfully with Yuya as Zuzu and Skip look on. Yuya claims that Gong is exaggerating about his worry over the past two days. Skip, however, thinks that Gong was sincere, because everyone was worried about him, especially the possibility that he didn't wake up. Just then, the You Show Youths appear and are equally as happy to see Yuya awake again. They now hope for Sora's return. Skip says that they've still not been able to find Sora. Then Frederick says he can't be happy because he lost. Yuya asks Frederick to confirm that Riley beat him with a Synchro Monster, and Frederick does, saying that he can't believe it either. Yuya says that there's always next year, but as he's about to finish his sentence, he remembers Sora telling him "there is no next time in a real battle". Gong notices Yuya's hesitation. Suddenly, Aura appears with the three Leo Institute course reps behind her, and showcases another overreaction to Yuya's recovery. She throws herself against Yuya, who dodges, causing her to crash. Yuya marches to face Dipper, who asks if he came to watch him duel. Dipper claims that Yuya won their previous duel by luck. At this point, Yuya interrupts and asks for Shay. Julia asks for a reason. Zuzu steps forward to face the Leo Institute course reps as well, stating that they'll address Shay directly. Yuya repeats his request, only for Kit to brush it off because even they don't get to talk to him. Shay himself is confronting Claude at one of the higher floors of the Leo Corporation, asking to see Declan. Shay gives away the fact that Yuto has been missing since "that night", and Claude maintains that he knows nothing. Declan himself is overseeing an experiment on a Duel Disk. Meanwhile, the Leo Institute course reps walk away from the You Show team. Kit says that his match with Iggy Arlo is next. Soon, Nico Smiley introduces the duelists as they take to the field inside the stadium. The duel begins, watched intently by all members of the You Show team. But Yuya, Zuzu, then everyone else watching, are horrified to see Iggy physically assaulting his opponent to take Action Cards from him. Soon, it becomes too much for Allie, Frederick and Tate to watch. Kit is destroyed in one hit and Iggy Arlo advances. Yuya is horrified that the Bandit Warrior Academy teaches violence in such a manner, recalling that it was the same way Yuto disappeared. Yuya stands up, seething with anger, while Iggy Arlo leaves the field and Nico concludes the first round ties of the Junior division. As Kit is carried off on a stretcher, Nico orders the remaining duelists to insert their registration cards into their Duel Disks. Gong sees that he will face his second-round opponent tomorrow, that being Abracadabra Academy's Trick Tagart. Zuzu sees that her duel will take place the day after, against the Dueling Dynamos' Micky Starlett. Frederick wonders who Yuya got. He doesn't respond, so the You Show Youths get up and see his Duel Disk. Yuya's opponent is the one that beat Kit up earlier, Iggy Arlo. Everyone else gets worried for Yuya. Remembering Yuto's parting words, Yuya promises to duel his way, which brings a smile to Zuzu. Meanwhile, Iggy still hasn't left the field, and looks back. He sees that his next opponent has already stood up to face him. Yuya does not accept how Iggy duels, and hopes that his own duelling will make Iggy smile. Featured Duels Aura Sentia vs. Moon Shadow Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Moon Shadow defeats Aura with a One Turn Kill (Aura 4000 → 0). Frederick vs. Riley Akaba Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Frederick has 3200 Life Points, while Riley Special Summons an unknown Synchro Monster (which is not shown on-screen, but only mentioned), which defeats Fredrick (Fredrick 3200 → 0). Dipper O'rion vs. Unknown Duelist At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cosmic Sanctuary" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Dipper controls "Constellar Algiedi" (1600/1400), "Constellar Kaus" (1800/700), "Constellar Pollux" (1700/600) and "Constellar Siat" (100/1600). Dipper's turn Dipper overlays his two LIGHT monsters "Algiedi" and "Kaus" being treated as Level 5 to Xyz Summon "Constellar Pleiades" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. He then overlays his other two monsters "Pollux" and "Siat", being treated as Level 6, to Xyz Summon "Constellar Ptolemy M7" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. The rest of the Duel isn't shown, but Dipper wins. Kit Blade vs. Iggy Arlo At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sword's Cemetery" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The full Duel is not shown, but Iggy continually blocks Kit from picking up Action Cards by physically assaulting him and eventually defeats him with an OTK (Kit 4000 → 0). Notes * This episode reveals that it's not illegal to physically harm your opponent in Action Duels, as each frame from Kit's duel with Iggy showed Iggy striking him in some way. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes